gonetoosoonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marexl
Hi Marexl -- we are excited to have Gone Too Soon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Marexl, I'm doing little things around here for you. JudgeZarbi 23:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) JudgeZarbi 23:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) What happened to the skin???I like the old one better. Marexl 23:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You can set whichever skin you want to have on your preferences page, by unchecking the box and selecting which one you want. JudgeZarbi 23:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) But please don't change the option in the dropdown list. JudgeZarbi 23:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) JZ How do I put a video there on the Main page??? Marexl 23:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) A youtube video? Use the tags and put the code of the video (it's in the url) between them. JudgeZarbi 23:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I put a vid but it's too big. Marexl 23:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'll go fix it then. JudgeZarbi 23:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thankyou!!! Marexl 23:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Done. And no problem. If there's anything else you need me to do, just ask. I'm also compiling a to-do list for stuff that we need to decide on. JudgeZarbi 23:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) To-do list Marexl, here is the to do list: # What is going to be on the sidebar (Where it says Gone Too Soon Wiki, Top Content etc). # Sort out the Main Page. # Sort out the forum. I’ll probably deal with that, but I’ll need some help. # Create the Gone Too Soon:About page with a mission statement. # Make a background image. # Perhaps make a sitenotice that goes at the top of the page? # Make a couple of policies. And after we've done that, we need to make a hell of a lot of templates and categories. We'll do that later. We need to discuss who's doing what and stuff here. JudgeZarbi 00:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok good.We will start tomorrow. Marexl 00:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to bed now. I know you probably don't live in the UK like me, but I'll start tomorrow. JudgeZarbi 00:46, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I actually do but I don't sleep.Ok goodnite!!! Marexl 00:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back, and making notes on how we will do each task. JudgeZarbi 12:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh ok sorry I wasn't here I just finished eating. Marexl 15:13, 21 August 2008 (UTC) That's ok. For now, we need to design a logo. I'm finishing off the Mediawiki stuff, and everything related to deletion has been changed (The deletion log is now known as the Huff log. Yay for article huffing!) JudgeZarbi 15:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yay!(When Im not here or when I am here we both are the leaders.)Now that you finished that(Thankyou!!!)I will show you the images.Hold on I have to find all of them... Marexl 15:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Here- , , , .Ok if you can put those together that would be great and I'll put the Wiki name on it and such.(If it's too big take John Lennon off.) Marexl 15:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I need to put the wiki name on it or it won't work. I've got it all under control. JudgeZarbi 15:24, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.I'll try to do some articles(Just so that we have some)really quick.I finished that one yesterday night.I typed it all by myself so I didn't take it from any other site. Marexl 15:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. You handle that and I'll tell you when I'm finished. JudgeZarbi 15:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok done.Just need to put something on the page. Marexl 15:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) So is the logo. What do you think? JudgeZarbi 15:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Very good.Ok I finished second person.What else is there to do oh the little image. Marexl 15:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Actually Excellent! Marexl 15:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I removed what we've done from the list. We'll do the little icon next. What would you like it to be? JudgeZarbi 15:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Well since you have worked os hard you can decide. Marexl 15:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) How about GTS in small writing? JudgeZarbi 15:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Actually that sounds good.(Better than what I thought.)Ok we shall do that! Marexl 15:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Will be done in about 5 minutes. JudgeZarbi 15:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok!I'll see if I can find some vids for the articles. Marexl 16:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's done. JudgeZarbi 16:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.Yay!Now whats next? Marexl 16:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Whats undeleted files hacked up??? Marexl 16:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's only the words used to describe it. But I took the idea from uncyclopedia. I haven't actually hacked the pages up literally :P And shall we do the mission statement now? JudgeZarbi 16:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) http://gonetoosoon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Undeletedpage This. Marexl 16:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) What does it mean a 1$ and yes. Marexl 16:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) They're system messages, so the $1 means the page name or number of revisions etc. And what actually is our mission statement going to be? JudgeZarbi 16:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know.It's not really a dollar right? Marexl 16:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) No. Don't worry about hidden dollars :P JudgeZarbi 16:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC)